1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speaker system, and more particularly to a novel baffle board having a plurality of speakers mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A speaker system is known, in which a single speaker is housed in a cabinet so as to reproduce an aural signal of an audio frequency band by the speaker. In general, such a speaker system is small in the size and employs a single speaker, so that the speaker system of this type is reasonable for use as a sounds source because of the use of a single speaker. However, this speaker system suffers from a difficulty in high-fidelity sound reproduction for sound covering from a low to a high range. To cope with this, it has been a general practice to adopt a speaker system, in which sounds of a low range, medium range, and high range may be reproduced by individual speakers, respectively. This system allows high fidelity sound reproduction. However, since the speakers are independently mounted on a baffle board of a cabinet, there arises a shortcoming in that, high and low sounds are reproduced from separate portions, despite the fact that a single sound source is used. This shortcoming may be avoided by positioning speakers responsible for respective sound ranges, as close to each other as possible. However, the cabinet used at the present time widely are made of wood, so that when respective speakers are positioned close to each other, the mechanical strength of such a portion of the cabinet, which supports speakers thereon, is likely to be lowered. Accordingly, it has been a common practice to attach to a baffle board a woofer, medium-range speaker and tweeters at such a spacing as to maintain a desired minimum mechanical strength of a baffle board. It follows from this that low and high sounds are reproduced from the mutually separated or spaced portions, as has been described earlier.